Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starting device and an engine automatic stop and restart control device.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-257369 discloses an engine starting device in which an inrush current limit circuit, comprising a resistor and a bypass relay connected in parallel, is interposed between a battery and a starter motor, and a normally open contact of the bypass relay is closed after a predetermined time has elapsed after the engine is started, whereby a decrease in the battery voltage during engine startup is suppressed.